Mitsuru Numai (Novel)
For the film, please go to Mitsuru Numai (Film). For the Manga, please go to Mitsuru Numai (Manga) Backstory Mitsuru Numai (沼井充 Numai Mitsuru) had been a bully since elementary school, but he was never needlessly cruel. He grew up in a generic family so he wasn't particularly bright or display any gifts so fighting was the best way to prove himself. On his first day of junior high, he tried his best to discourage any other kids from trying to fight against him. There was at least three kids that wanted to fight him but Mitsuru beat all of them and on the last kid, Mitsuru was lifting a kid up, asking him if he got not to mess around with him until he was surrounded by four larger guys. They were third year students and were just like him. All four started to beat on him and he couldn't get any help since he picked a deserted place to fight his classmates. One of the boys then broke Mitsuru's index finger by tucking it under his shoe and came down on it. They then tried to do the same to his middle finger as Mitsuru begged them to stop but they broke that one too. Suddenly the art class door slid open and Kazuo Kiriyama came out, asking them to keep it down. Although he had seen Kazuo before at the class introduction, since he was quiet and obedient, Mitsuru didn't pay attention to him and figured he came from a rich family that would avoid fights. The third year students then tried to pick a fight with Kazuo, who easily defeated all four of them. Mitsuru was in awe and from that point, he wanted to serve Kazuo and treat him like a king. When he asked why Kazuo helped him, the reply he got was he just felt like it, which was one of the things that attracted Mitsuru to Kazuo. He would later show Kazuo around town. Afterwards, he made Kazuo the leader of a gang, but wondered if they were a bad influence on him. He finally addressed this to Kazuo who said that he didn't care as it was fun to him. Shortly after they were introduced, Mitsuru was insisted on a new hairstyle for Kazuo, who would kept it that way afterwards, for Mitsuru, this symbolized how close they were. Although Mitsuru never really thought about it he never saw Kazuo smile as he figured it wasn't that important. Appearance Mitsuru had short, permed hair Friends and Enemies Mitsuru was in the Kiriyama Family with the leader Kazuo Kiriyama,Sho Tsukioka, Hiroshi Kuronaga, and Ryuhei Sasagawa. Mitsuru felt like Kazuo was his closest friend and even treated him like a king, but Kazuo didn't feel anything towards Mitsuru. Mitsuru would have a hard time dealing with Sho because of his sexuality and would always try to make Sho call Kazuo "boss" instead of "Kazuo-kun". Sho would respond that Mitsuru wasn't acting manly which Mitsuru would just grimace, mumble something, and let it go. Mitsuru thought Izumi Kanai was a cute girl but given how different their backgrounds were, he didn't want to get hung up over her. When it came to girls, Mitsuru was always kind to them, making him an unlikely gentleman. Yumiko Kusaka even considered him as a boy she may have considered dating. In the Program Mitsuru received a note from Kazuo Kiriyama that asked him and the rest of the Kiriyama Family to met up with him on the southern tip of the island. Believing in his leader, Mitsuru got out his weapon which was a Walther PPK 9mm and the supplied compass, and headed towards the area while thinking of the first time he met Kazuo. Along the way he saw Yoji Kuramoto vanish into the residential area, which made Mitsuru feel nervous since he seen the corpses of Mayumi Tendo and Yoshio Akamatsu. He tried not to think about them as he was only worried about his group and how they would escape. Mitsuru finally would arrive at the spot and as he prepared to climb down the reef, he heard the voice of Kazuo addressing him. This caused Mitsuru to turn around and raise his pistol. Once he saw that it was Kazuo, Mitsuru was relieved and lowered the gun. Mitsuru greeted him by calling him boss but then noticed three lumps lying at Kazuo's feet. It was then that Mitsuru realized that it was three students. First he saw Ryuhei Sasagawa, then Hiroshi Kuronaga, and finally Izumi Kanai. He asked Kazuo what was going on to which Kazuo replied by nudging Ryuhei's body with the tip of his shoe which made the corpse splash into the puddle. Kazuo explained that they tried to kill him so he killed them first. Mitsuru didn't believe this as he knew that both guys were loyal to Kazuo. Mitsuru tried to reason within himself that perhaps they were scared and just attacked out of fear but he wanted to know why Izumi was there. When he asked about her, Kazuo told him that Izumi just happened to be there and she was going to kill him. Mitsuru still tried to process all of what was going on and thought that maybe he and Kazuo would teamup to take down Kinpatsu Sakamochi. Kazuo explained that he was fine either way and then said that he sometimes loses track of what's right and wrong. This only confused Mitsuru even more until Kazuo explained what happened. Izumi was there first, Kazuo grabbed her and tossed a coin to decide what to do. If it was heads, then he take on Sakamochi and if it was tails, this was when Mitsuru finally figured out what was going on. He put his finger on the trigger of his gun but he was too late as Kazuo had a new weapon, an Ingram M10 Machine Pistol, which he used to shoot Mitsuru. Mitsuru noticed four finger-sized holes running from his chest to his stomach. His back had two large can-sized holes and then heard Kazuo telling him that if it came up tails, then he would take part in the game. Notes and Trivia Category:Battle Royale novel characters Category:Program Students Category:Kiriyama Family Category:Deceased Characters Category:Male